


Smell of Coffee

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lowkey coffeeshop au, M/M, Reader can be male or female, other mentioned just passed by technically, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: New Coffee Stall in the cafeteria!
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Smell of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A special reguest from my dearest sibling, love ya ;)  
> Also for you guys who have Ruggie Brainrot too

Sometimes Ruggie wonders what the Headmaster is thinking, either they are brilliant or just… maybe desperate or something.

Announcing that they'll have a coffee area in the cafeteria for those students who needed the caffeine during long nights of studying and cramming their school work.

Having a student man it too was just…  _ why? _ Does that student have free time in their hands? Are they getting special credits for it?

Well whatever, he's been tasked to get Leona's lunch again and he's going to get that Meat Deluxe Sandwich for him!

Arriving at the cafeteria he is greeted with the strong smell of coffee and food,  _ lunch hour has arrived, huh? _

The line on the coffee area was fairly long, about 3 to 4 students lined up, filled with sleepless students or just people who wanted to try coffee, and on the cashier was Grimm (surprisingly) and the one making drinks are…

"(Y/n)-san?"

The said person looked up from making coffee and smiled  _ brightly _ , "Bucchi-senpai! Good afternoon, here to get Kingscholar-senpai's lunch again?"

The hyena grinned as he walked near the counter but near the line and where he will be bothering the customers.

"When did Leona-senpai get his own food? Also, call me Ruggie, I told you many times before to call me that!" He grinned, pose relaxed.

He doesn't really know why but (y/n) always makes him feel relaxed, their aura soothing and calming, it was refreshing from Leona's tardy one. After Leona's Overblot he and the Ramshackle Dorm prefect have gone closer, greeting each other by the hallways or when it's lunchtime and Ruggie has to buy the lion's lunch.

The barista (I guess he can call the other that right now) chuckled, pouring the drink they were making in a cup before giving it to the student who ordered it (who uttered his thanks and walked off).

"Sorry I always forgot, got to give respect to my senpais am I right?" Laughed (y/n).

Ruggie laughed along, short but filled with amusement.

"So, what's the Ramshackle Dorm prefect doing maintaining a coffee stall and not eating with the duo? Also what's the deal with this?"

"Ah, about that," (y/n) started, scratching their cheek in meekness.

_ Honestly, that was adorable. _

"The Headmaster basically guilt tripped us!" Grimm was the one who answered instead, an irritated look on his face, "'no more ghost available', he's just using our status as Ramshackle to get us to do his biddings…"

"Grimm! Anymore louder he might hear you," scolded the prefect, waving a finger at the tanuki as the tanuki just huffed and told the other the new order.

Without another moment to spare (y/n) moved to do the drink and the hyena couldn't help but stare in awe.

He himself doesn't know how to make coffee but (y/n) makes it look easy and like a dance. Fluid and graceful despite just pulling levers, measuring out coffee beans, or pouring the drink in a to-go cup.

_ Has (y/n) always been this alluring? _

Sure he  _ may  _ admit that everytime he and the other talk it makes his heart beat faster or something but he can't be too sure. Their smiles makes his spirit lift, their (e/c) eyes sparkling everytime they pass by each other.

"Bucchi— I mean, Ruggie-senpai?"

Grey eyes blinded back to reality, seeing (y/n) looking at him with worried (e/c) eyes.

"Ah, sorry about that, nishishishi~" brushed off Ruggie, grinning widely.

That seemed enough as the Ramshackle prefect smiled back, wiping their hands on their apron, "shouldn't you be going now? Lunch is going to end soon and me and Grimm are going to change back to our uniform— or well, me."

_ Oh crap! _

"Thanks for reminding me (y/n)-kun!" The blonde looked at the clock, 12:15.

_ I still have time. _

"Alright I'll be off then!" Bid Ruggie goodbye.

"W-Wait!"

That made Ruggie stop from sprinting to the other stall, turning around to see (y/n) holding out a cup of coffee.

"For me?" He asked, going near and head tilting.

"Yes it is!" (Y/n) smiled, gesturing at the to-go cup again, "I've actually been messing around coffee for a long time now, hence why Headmaster asked me to man this stall sometimes, and I tried to make this sweet and chocolatey since I-I think you like sweets!"

_ Oh… oh now  _ that's  _ absolutely adorable. _

With a grin Ruggie took it gently, he could smell the chocolate from the small slit in the cover.

"Do I have to pay?" Asked the hyena.

(Y/n) shook their head, "nope! It's on the house! Now go get Kingscholar-senpai's food!"

With a wave of their hand and another goodbye, (y/n) and Grimm went to the backroom to change their uniforms, leaving Ruggie with a warm feeling in his chest.

On his way to buy Leona's food he was absolutely careful of the cup he's holding, managing to pay and get the Beef Deluxe Sandwich before speedwalking towards the Botanical Garden where Leona is, but of course life has to give him more stopovers.

"Oh, is that (y/n)'s coffee right?" Jack asked, passing by him in the corridors.

"Yes, why Jack-kun?" Hummed Ruggie with a grin, hoping this conversation is quick.

"Nothing, it's good you should drink it soon," with that the 1st year left, leaving Ruggie confused.

_ Fast conversation indeed. _

Now he absolutely spedwalked towards the Botanical Gardens.

"You're late." Huffed Leona, arms crossed and leaning against a tree.

"Sorry, sorry, lot of detours," grinned the hyena, throwing the lion his sandwich.

Leona catched it no sweat, humming in appreciation before looking at Ruggie, then looked at the cup in his hands.

"Is that coffee?" He hummed, curious but doesn't show it.

"You can say that, a special brew for me," Ruggie hummed contently, now that he has his work done he took a sip of the lukewarm coffee.

Chocolate like what (y/n) said.

Ruggie may not like coffee much, but this is an exception he will only make for (y/n).

_ It's delicious. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!  
> Wanna talk with me? I have a twitter! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
